


Sorry! Wrong locker!

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Mavin ragehappy, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin free -new to RoosterTeeth high school- gets mixed up with locker numbers and spends his morning trying to "break into" a locker belonging to Michael -rageQuit- Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Gavin is a clumsy fool

Gavin scowls. Beating his fist against the red painted locker. He'd spent most of the morning trying to open the stubborn locker he'd been given at his new school. A great way to spent his first day at school. 

He's almost completely missed his first block class, English, but even if he had went his easily distracted mind would be focused only on the infuriating locker. 

When the bell rings gavin freezes. He technically just skipped class, and while he was never the most virtuous of teenagers he had never gotten in any type of school trouble. His father would have killed him. 

He beats the locker once more. Letting out a frustrated groan. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!?!?" A loud, angry voice comes from down the hall, getting the Brits attention. 

A scowling boy rushes towards him, and gavin backs up, slightly frightened. 

"Are you deaf?!?!" The boy screams again "I asked what the fuck you were doing."

Gavin feels his face heat up with embarrassment. He looks around, expecting all eyes to be on them, but is surprised. Most students are carrying on as if nothing were happening. The few that are looking are only shooting sympathetic looks to him. 

"USE YOUR FUCKING MOUTH RETARD!!!" The curly haired boy seems to be getting more furious by the second. "WHY THE FUCK WERE TOU TRYING TO BREAK INTO MY FUCKING LOCKER?!?!"

Gavin's eyes widen. "Your locker?" He asks, shaking his head. "This is my locker." He states, holding up the small paper that had been handed to him, stating his locker number and the combination. 

The boy takes the paper, reading it over before looking at gavin the way one would look at a child who had spilt paint on a new carpet. 

"You. Fucking. Idiot." He pushes the paper into Gavin's chest harshly. "Your fucking locker number is 696 NOT 969."

"Oh." Gavin looks at the paper, now wrinkled in his hand. "Sorry mate I just-"

Gavin stops mid-sentence when the other boy raises his hand. "Don't apologize." He tells him. "Just fuck off."

Gavin nods. Turning and walking quickly away. He shakes his head, mumbling to himself.   
"Great. First day and someone already bloody hates me."


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin closes his locker, having found the right one finally, just as the bell for second block rings. 

He sighs and checks his scedual, determined not to miss this class, Geometry. 

He makes a mental note to stay behind after school and try to talk to the English teacher, apoligize for missing class and offer an explanation.

He rushes, along with the other students, in attempt to get to class on time. 

Not far from class he starts to panic. Feeling his legs moving and realizing that he is going to trip. 

He attempts to stop himself, accidentally blocking the line of student traffic and bumping against the person behind him.

He turns quickly, realizing his mistake. "OH Bloody hell I'm sor-"

"You have got to be FUCKING kidding me!"

Gavin freezes. That voice. The same voice that had yelled at him earlier. The angry locker boy. 

"Mother fucker you are just asking for it aren't you?" The boy seems to be talking more to himself than to Gavin.

"Look you bloody pleb!" Gavin scowls, poking his slim finger into the obviouusly more muscular boys chest. "I was apoligizing for bumping against you! This is my first bloody day and the locker thing could have happened to anyone!"

The auburn haired boy crosses his arms, looking Gavin up and down, scowling. 

Before either of the boys could say anything else the bell rings, and Gavin turns, walking into the classroom. 

He scans over the room, checking the seating and only finding four open desks. One on the front right corner. One on the front middle row. One on the left back, beside the window. Then finally one in the direct middle. 

The boy who had confronted him twice in the hallway pushes past him roughly, taking the seat in the left back. There goes that option. 

Gavin purses his lips, opting to take the seat in the middle rather than putting himself out in the front for the teacher to call on. 

Once he sits down almost instantly a hand is in his face.

"Hey man! I'm Ray."


End file.
